


It Was the Toast

by shamanka



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamanka/pseuds/shamanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier awakens from his peaceful slumber by a fire alarm. Everyone, including Erik, in the apartment is evacuated, and Charles likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was the Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr with a glorious prompt.
> 
> My writing is so cliché oh my lord

Yes. _Yes._

Finally.

Charles slides his tired body between the bedcovers, and marvels at the comfort he did not appreciate until now. It's amazing. He could go to sleep forever.

It's been a long, and incredibly tiresome day at work, his boss going on and on at him about how the reports were not on her desk at _the correct, exact time-_ Charles scoffs to himself. Not like 2 minutes makes a hell of a difference. Anyway, he's home now, in his shitty little apartment that's all he can afford, but is very much adequate enough for him. He's loving it, being _home._ Away from work, away from nagging assholes who wont stay in their own office-he's home, tired, strung out, in the most comfortable bloody bed he's ever had the pleasure to be in.

Just as he's drifting off to sleep, his mind wanders over to Erik, Erik Lehnsherr, this incredibly _buff_ guy across the hall from him. Shit, if Charles could, he would climb him like a tree. Charles scrunches his face in embarrassment- that phrase was so cliché. Charles turns over, thinking quite a lot about Erik. He ignores his hardening cock- he's actually just too tired for this right now. He'll jerk off in the morning. For now, he needs sleep.

His amazing sleep which was super comfortable and most definitely the best sleep he's had in months, is disrupted by a shrill noise. Charles sits bolt upright, scowling. 'What?' he says, out loud, and angrily.

It's the fucking fire alarm.

He leans over to his bedside table to check his clock. There, in bright red numbers, it reads 2.43.

'Three in the morning?' Charles questions, planting his woollen sock-clad feet on the floor. He scratches his head then rubs his temples, already aching from the sound of the alarm. Over the alarm, a voice is heard.

'Everyone out now! There's a fire. Do not run, do not linger to grab your stuff, just go to the assembly point.'

Holy crap, Charles thinks.  An actual fire. He looks around desperately for a few seconds, thankful he has a singlet and boxer shorts on, but does in fact stall for a few seconds to grab his dressing gown. He goes out of his room, slamming the door shut behind him, and walking calmly down the hall and down the stairs. Upon arriving outside in the carpark where the fire assembly point is, he sees a cluster of very confused, tired people, shivering and huddling together. He goes and joins them.

'Ah! Charles! Are you quite all right?' Mrs Holzman, the old lady a floor below him, grips his arm tightly.

'Yes, thanks. Are you?'

'Ooh, yes. It was a bit of a shock though. And to be waken up during such a nice sleep, too!'

You can say that again, Charles thinks, irritated.

Then something happens that makes him possibly, maybe, not mind being woken up.

Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik Lehnsherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Charles almost drools, then practically rips his gown trying to wrap it over his suddenly hard cock. Jesus _Christ,_ you cant blame the poor man, because Erik is wearing nothing but his (tight) underwear.

'What's going on? I was sleeping, and then there was some guy in my room, telling me I needed to leave-'

'Fire,' Charles tells him, suddenly aware that he's _speaking to Erik._ Charles blushes a little bit, thankful that it's dark. 'Yeah,' he continues, confidence picking up. 'Fire alarm got me up. You a heavy sleeper?'

Erik smiles, and Charles melts. 'Yeah,' he says, lifting up his (really, _really_ toned) arm to scratch at his neck. 'I can sleep through almost anything.' He's grinning now.

'Wow,' Charles says. 'I really can't. I do value my sleep, though.'

Erik nods erratically. 'Mm. Me too.'

Charles can't find anything to continue the conversation with, as much as he'd like to, so he turns to Mrs Holzman. 'Do you know when we'll be allowed back in?'

'Oh! I don't know. At this point, I can't really see a fire. Hopefully soon, I'm freezing!'

Erik laughs, a deep, throaty laugh. 'You're freezing?'

Both Mrs Holzman and Charles turn to look at Erik.

'Dear me, Erik, you'll get frostbite!' Mrs Holzman exclaims. Charles can only stare and swallow copious amounts of saliva that have accumulated in his mouth. God, he needs to stop staring. He needs to, but he really can't. Erik seems to have noticed, and shit, it's too late. Charles winces slightly when Erik cocks his head questioningly, narrowing his eyes slightly.

'Attention!' All eyes flick to the general direction of the voice. It's the guy who ran around the apartment yelling 'fire' and making everyone leave. 'There was no fire, so if you could please check for any burnt food in your house and dispose of it. Next time, watch what you're cooking! You can all go back inside now.'

There's a grumble, and everyone disperses, trudging back to their own apartment rooms. Charles notices Erik hanging back, so, he pretends _not_ to notice and hangs around too. After everyone's gone, Charles hears a small cough. He turns around. Erik is leaning against one of the cars, looking, well, _sexy._

'What are you still doing out here, Charles?'

Charles acts as if there was no way in hell he realised Erik was there. 'Oh, you know,' he says, mock-casually, 'I kinda like the cold.'

Erik walks over towards him and looks at him disbelievingly. 'You're shivering.'

Charles huffs and shrugs his shoulders. 'What are you doing out here?'

'Contrary to popular belief, I'm not actually freezing. I'm looking at the stars.'

Charles looks at the sky, and scoffs. 'It's cloudy.'

It's Erik's turn to shrug, which he does. 'Eh, well. It was worth a shot.'

Charles eyes widen.

Erik, who has really always been an up front kind of guy, walks closer to Charles still. 'You know, I saw the way you looked at me tonight.'

Charles' heart busts out of it's chest and runs screaming down the road. 'What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean.'

Charles' heart has jumped off a cliff.

'I'm not sure I do.' Charles is so embarrassed by this point, he really isn't backing down.

Erik is pressed up against him now, and Charles splutters. The fuck is going on?

'You do, trust me.' Erik purrs, and kisses him.

Charles is dead. He's fucking dead. But he revives himself just in time to kiss back. The kiss is hot, punishing, and Erik explores every inch of Charles' eager mouth. Charles lets out a strangled cry into Erik's mouth, panting desperately against his tongue. Charles makes more noises, the ones that Erik wants to bottle up and keep forever. He lets his hands run through Charles' hair, and Charles whimpers into Erik's kiss. Jesus, this is hot. Both Charles and Erik are rock fucking hard, and Charles is sure he could come just from kissing Erik, it's that _good_. Charles, unwillingly at that, rests his hands on Erik's bare chest and pushes him away gently. Erik stops kissing him at once and looks at him, concerned. 'Don't you want-'

'Oh, be quiet, Lehnsherr. Of course I want to. Just, I'm honestly about to come  _right fucking now_ and we're also in a car park.'

Erik smirks. 'Ah. Yours or mine?'

'Yours.' Charles doesn't know why he chose Erik's room, but he doesn't actually give a damn. All he can form coherent thoughts about is that he, Charles Xavier, is going to have sex with Erik Fucking Lehnsherr, the guy he's been _pining_ over for months.

Erik smacks Charles on the ass, and grabs his hand, pulling them across the car park and into the building. As soon as they're inside, Erik pushes Charles against the wall of the stairwell and kisses his neck, up to his earlobe. He nips it with his teeth, and Charles moans. 'You like that?'

'I like you, fuckface. Kiss me again.'

Erik complies, gripping Charles' chin and bringing his mouth to Erik's own. After moments of kissing, Charles pulls away again. 'If you don't stop teasing me, I'm gonna-'

Erik laughs. 'As I recall, it was you who asked me to kiss you again.'

'Get out.' Charles smiles and sprints up the stairs, beckoning to Erik who follows him. Erik opens the door to his room, pushes Charles inside and slams the door. Charles looks around at Erik Fucking Lehnsherr's apartment, and before he knows it, Erik's hands are on him, pushing the gown off his shoulders, and manoeuvring Charles in the general direction of Erik's bed. The back of Charles' knees reach the edge of the bed, and he falls back onto it, bringing Erik with him. Erik notices the shirt on Charles. 'Off. Get this off!' Charles does, trying to be as sexy as possible, but gets it stuck on his head. Erik yanks it off, and they both laugh. Erik's eyes crinkle, and _God,_ he is beautiful. 'Erik,' Charles moans dumbly.

Erik begins kissing a trail down Charles' pale chest, flicking his tongue against a pert nipple. Charles tries to hold back his moan, but it doesn't work. How could it? Erik moves further down, slowly taking off Charles' boxer shorts and applying slight pressure to his cock with his hand. Charles whimpers and arches slightly off the bed. Erik pushes him back down, two hands on Charles' hips. 'Easy there.'

Erik pulls Charles' boxers down completely, and throws them on the floor. He conveniently kisses and licks and bites everywhere but Charles' cock. 'Er-Erik, please - please.'

Erik smiles and swallows him down completely.

Charles can't help it. He arches completely off the bed his time, unable to stop his hips from pushing further into Erik's mouth. 'Oh, fuck, Erik, that -shit- that feels so fucking -oh!- good, Jesus, fuck!' Charles bites his fist to try and stop the noises from escaping his lips, but Erik stops sucking and pulls his hand away gently. 'I want to hear you. You sound sexy.'

Erik doesn't go back to sucking Charles off, and instead hops off the bed, much to Charles' dismay. He makes a soft, confused little noise, and is a little sad, until a few seconds later Erik comes back from what was probably the bathroom, triumphantly holding up what looks like lube and a condom.

'If you want to,' Erik says timidly, stopping at the foot of the bed.

'If I want- Oh come here,' Charles says, sitting up and pulling Erik down on top of him. 'Why are your underwear still on?' he whispers.

Erik looks down, actually surprised. 'I don't know.' He hurries to tug them off, and throws them across the room as hard as possible, as if he is trying to rid the offending piece of clothing from his sight. 'Better,' Charles says.

'Do you want me to fuck you? Or-'

'Erik, there are many things that I do regret and will regret saying in my life. But this is not one of them. Fuck me.'

Erik smiles wickedly and coats one finger with lube. He pushes it against Charles' hole, not going in, but applying enough pressure to the entrance to make Charles lose control and fuck himself down onto it. Erik smiles again. 'Eager, are we?'

Charles ignores him, too lost in his own pleasure to care about little comments like those. He opens his eyes, doesn't remember even closing them in the first place, and looks at Erik. The sight is too much for Charles, Erik between his thighs, one hand disappearing down past his line of sight, Erik's face, half smirking, half trying to hold back his arousal. It makes Charles eager and slightly nervous at the same time, head filling with thoughts of the two of them in this bed, in Charles' bed, in hotel beds, in pools for gods sake- doing things that makes Charles moan again.

Erik pulls his finger out and pushes it in again, and for the third time that night Charles lifts his trembling body off the bed involuntarily. Erik starts up a rhythm, slow and languid, but still enough for Charles to gasp- 'Erik, please, more.'

Erik adds a second finger and soon a third, and Charles is suddenly filled up to the fucking brim with arousal, and he realises Erik has found that fucking place. 'Right- fucking- there- Jesus- Erik- need you in me- fuck!'

Charles is really, _really_ surprised he hasn't actually come yet.

Erik pulls his fingers out and Charles makes a sad noise at the loss. But then he lifts his head and sees Erik rolling a condom onto his absolutely huge cock, and coating it with lube, and Charles throws his head back again and pants. 'Now, Erik.'

Erik pushes his cock against Charles' entrance again, and after much pleading and begging from Charles to just _put it the fuck in, already,_ he pushes it, quite quickly, into Charles with one swift movement. Charles lets out a silent cry, body shuddering, hands almost ripping up the sheets from him clenching them. Erik starts thrusting then, slowly and gently at first until he's practically fucking Charles' brains out and then his cock hits Charles' prostate, and Charles screams and Erik knows. He angles his hips properly, Charles' legs thrown across his shoulders, and fucks right into it. Charles is moaning and whimpering and crying out, and then- 'Oh, god, Erik, I'm so sorry, I'm not usually this -JESUS!- vocal, I just- I just- you're so-'

'Shh, Charles, don't- ah- apologize, you're the sexiest fucking -oh!-'

Charles' cock has had it, and suddenly, with one last hit of his prostate, Charles comes, explosively, with a string of inarticulate babble, all over his stomach and chest. The sight of that makes Erik come too, almost sobbing in immense pleasure, and Charles can feel his orgasm rippling through his whole body, and he cries out, riding the aftershocks of his incredibly fucking amazing orgasm that Erik gave him.

When both are thoroughly fucked out, Erik slips out of him, rolls his condom off, ties a knot in it and throws it in the trash. 'Good God,' Erik sighs. 'That was- fuck. That was like the best sex I've had in _ever.'_

'Well,' Charles says. 'I'm glad I could do that for you. That was so fucking amazing, Erik. You're amazing.' And suddenly Charles is feeling romantic and sappy, and he brushes Erik's cheek with his hand.

Erik smiles shyly. 'Wanna sleep here tonight?'

'Do I ever,' Charles smiles, grinning wider than the fucking Cheshire Cat. 'And there's no way in hell I'm going to work in the morning.'

'Mm,' Erik hums, pulling Charles close to him and wrapping his body around Charles'. 'Me too.'

They're about to drift off to sleep, for the second time that night, when Charles asks, 'Do you want to date me?'

Erik laughs and Charles can feel the vibrations. 'You know, I thought that our incredible sex kinda made it obvious.'

'Just making sure,' Charles says, smiling.

Erik's smiling too.

 

                                                                                                               ***

 

In the morning, Charles awakens beside Erik, and reminds himself that this was totally not a dream. Fuck yeah. He prods Erik awake. 'I'm gonna make breakfast.'

Erik nods and lets Charles go, so he can get out of the bed. He tugs his own discarded gown on and plods, tired, over to the counter. He peers into the toaster and finds two pieces of blackened, charred, and thoroughly _burnt_ toast.


End file.
